SC: Animation Edition V!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: The first S.C: Animation Edition fic in almost 4 months! Anyway, this episode of the S.C: A.E. is dedicated to those anti-NaruSaku fans out there...Read and review, constructive criticism only!


_**S.C: Animation Edition V!!- "A.K.A....'FINALLY!'"**_

**Disclaimer: ****We do not own the following animes, cartoons, sports leagues, sports teams, and brand names that are either trademarked or copyrighted from their owners. That includes ESPN and TSN, as ESPN belongs to ESPN Inc. and its sports networks. TSN belongs to CTVglobemedia and ESPN Inc. as well.**

**

* * *

**(Before the show begins, OCs Sonny and Kevin are surfing through the Internet on their computers as Kevin's on Facebook while Sonny's looking up anti-NaruSaku stuff on the devART's search function.)

**Sonny:** Hey Kevin, check this out! There are some NaruSaku arts on the "anti-NaruSaku" search function. Can you believe this bull-(BLEEP!)?

**Kevin:** I guess...

**Sonny:** And look what I found on the "Newest" search function...some guy thinks he can defend this (BLEEP!)ty-ass pairing with some sort of fan comic!

**Kevin:** So what do you want ourselves to do?

**Sonny:** I dunno; maybe attack this bull-(BLEEP!) pairing on our show? We did it before...

**Kevin:** Hmm...why not?

**Sonny:** Alright, man! High-five.

(They slap each other high-fives.)

* * *

(Show starts up to reveal the title screen, then shows the snippets of previews.)

**S.C. Announcer:** _**This is Sports Centre: Animation Edition.**_

**Kevin:** Tonight on the new episode of the S.C: A.E....

(Clips of Naruto being punched by Sakura are shown.)

**Kevin:** We dedicate this episode to the anti-NaruSaku fans out there, who hate this damned pairing!

**Sonny:** But first...

(Clips show Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable winning a tennis pairs championship.)

**Sonny:** The crime-fighting duo that started it all has won the 2009 International Tennis Pairs Championship!

**Kevin:** Then, later...

(Clips of random sports events are shown.)

**Kevin:** We have a new Ultimate S.C. for you sports fans, and a "Highlight of the Night!"

(A clip shows footage of the Grand Canyon with a gun-shot sound.)

**Sonny:** Don't get shot out of a canyon...

**Kevin:** ...and get ready to enjoy this episode, because—

**Sonny and Kevin:** _**SPORTS CENTRE: ANIMATION EDITION STAAAARTTSSS NOOOWWWWW!!!!**_

(S.C: A.E. theme plays as a series of snippets and highlights are seen during the playing of the theme, then as the song builds up to a strong finish the series of snippets go into succession at a fast pace then a flash revealing the S.C: A.E. title card. Another white flash reveals the two hosts sitting behind the usual glass desk with the "SportsCentre: A.E." logo on it.)

**Kevin:** Hello, folks! Welcome to a High-def broadcast of S.C: Animation Edition. I'm your host Kevin Chiu...

**Sonny:** ...and I'm your other host, Sonny Ing!

**Kevin:** We also have Otis J. Stewart as our co-host for today's episode of Sports Centre, and this episode is all about hating the pairing of the Naruto fandom that almost everybody doesn't like...NaruSaku, that is!

**Sonny:** Yeah, we're here to say that we still hate this bollocks of a pairing even though if we are hating a fictional pairing for no reason at all! No wait...actually the fans were the reason why.

**Kevin:** I gotta agree with Sonny there, there are so many fans out there that support NaruSaku, only some of them make up the count as immature fans. So, we'd like to say to those immature NaruSaku fans out there who depend on this couple, and think they're destined to happen in the manga...YOU CAN KISS—MY—AAASSS!!!

(The executive producers of S.C: A.E. jawdrop anime-styled, in shock while audience cheering and applause sounds are heard.)

**Sonny:** Kevin...THAT. WAS. EPIC!!

**Kevin:** Thank you very much.

**Sonny:** And now, we should present the sports news right now shall we?

**Kevin:** Yeah, sure. In today's top stories from the world of sports, Edward Elric is in 2nd place of the 2009 Oriental Golf Tournament in Tokyo, Japan, after the 12th hole. In the 12th hole, Edward gets off to a huge start by launching the golf ball 350 yards in the air right into area close to the green! However, he settled for a par after making a slight mistake in his putting. The older brother of Alphonse Elric now has a score of -8.

**Sonny:** In other news, the Bikini Bottom Bowlers Club won over the Dimmsdale Bowlers Team in the 2009 American Bowling Championships at the Striking Lanes in Miami, Florida. It was the final round, and with SpongeBob as the final bowler—the score was Dimmsdale leading at one, he scores a spare for his team to win. Way to go guys!

**Kevin:** The Toronto Crossfires are at Tampa Bay today to take on the 'Gators, in one of their first starts without one of their players, Joseph Gribble who was traded to the Chicago Grizzly Adams. Well, let's see how the Crossfires do as they are now in the 4th place of their division.

(Video transition effects show the condensed version of the opening ceremony at the stadium.)

**Kevin (V.O.):** Well, that was a good opening ceremony there.

(Transition effects with the words "1st inning" are shown, then the highlights follow.)

**Kevin (V.O.):** In the first inning, with the bases loaded batter Renji Abarai slams one into the grandstands and scores a GRAND SLAM! Crossfires lead 4-0.

(Transition effects with the words "4th inning" are shown, along with the highlights.)

**Kevin (V.O.):** Heading into the 4th inning however, batter Wakko (of the 'Gators) gets past Ben Tennyson's curveball and picks up his 4th homerun! Yet, the Crossfires still lead 4-1.

(Transition effects with the words "6th inning" are shown, along with the highlights.)

**Kevin (V.O.):** Into the 6th inning, short-stop Eddy swings and he misses! Second batter, first-baseman Kearney line-drives...to an OUT! Third batter, center-fielder Holland Novak lets out a fly ball...into the glove of center right-fielder Steve Smith, very new to the Toronto Crossfires as they signed to replace Joseph. In the bottom of the 6th, Aang scores a 2-run homerun as the Crossfires lead 6-1.

(Transition effects with the words "8th inning" are shown, followed by the highlights.)

**Kevin (V.O.):** At the 8th inning, Tampa Bay's Genma manages to get the 'Gators back on the board as he scores a 2-run R.B.I. However, this won't be able to save the team now as the Crossfires win over the 'Gators, 6-3.

(The rest of the highlights are shown. Cut by transitional effect to where the hosts are.)

**Sonny:** Alright, in the 2009 International Pairs Tennis Championships in Madrid, Spain, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable win over Shego and Drakken Lipsky in five sets.

(Highlights are shown.)

**Sonny (V.O.):** In the championship match, K.P. and Ron battled against Shego and Drakken in the first set with Shego and Drakken winning it. In the second set, however Kim spikes the tennis ball into their side earning the pair the win. However, Shego and Drakken once again got the upper hand and won the third set. Once again, K.P. and Ron played hard and took the fourth set over them. It all came down to the fifth set, as the competition intensifies and the crowd looking on suspensefully. Until, Shego made a last-second mistake and missed the ball as Kim and Ron have finally won it all.

(Footage shows Kim and Ron celebrating the win. Cut to the two hosts.)

**Kevin:** Alright, that's all the top stories we have told you but when we come back, we'll have the "Weather on Sports" segment and the sportsFAIL as well coming right up!

**Sonny:** And we'll have more anti-NaruSaku stuff to show you after the break!

**S.C: A.E. Announcer:** This S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, IKEA. "Any space can be ugly!"

* * *

(Seven 30-second commercials play, including a 15-second movie teaser.)

* * *

**Sonny:** Hey what's up folks? Welcome back to the show and joining with us now on the "Weather on Sports" segment is sports meteorologist, Jamie Oscar.

(Cut to Jamie standing next to the giant screen showing the weather analysis.)

**Jamie:** HEY Y'ALL!

(Cut to Sonny and Kevin.)

**Kevin:** What's up, Jamie?

(Cut to Jamie again.)

**Jamie:** Doing alright, thank you. So, for this week's sporting events happening all over the world here's what the weather is going to be like. Tomorrow on Monday, the annual 2009 Monster Truck Brigade event is going to happen at the Dimmsdale Arena in the afternoon. For the forecast, it'll be mainly sunny with clearing skies; temperatures are at 25 degrees Celsius with a low of 15 degrees. However, humidity may cause it to feel like it's 32 degrees Celsius, so I suggest to the people who are coming to this event they must pack ice cold soda and beer...if they actually permit beer. On Tuesday, the Bikini Bottom Ice-Peddlers will face against the Rock Bottom Whalers in a UHL (Underwater Hockey League) match on 7:30 P.M. in the evening. The forecast over there will be...clear and whatnot with highs of 13 degrees and lows of 5. Wednesday will have the 15th hole match of the 2009 Oriental Golf Tournament in Tokyo, Japan happening this afternoon. Highs will be expected at 23 degrees with the lows of 12. On Thursday, the Toronto Crossfires will take on the New York Yappers on their home turf in Toronto. This game will be scheduled in the afternoon and forecasts will be mainly cloudy, with some sunny breaks in between—highs of 27, lows of 16. Friday is going to have the Retroville Rampage take on against the Toronto Barons in a MLCAS match. Since the game takes place in Retroville, the forecast over there will be cloudy, with clearing skies later and the highs will be 28 and lows of 19. Now, before I go on I have to say that Hurricane Jarvis will strike on Saturday right into the east coast. So, for Saturday and Sunday the two-day event of the 2009 Sailing Championships in the Island of Providence may be cancelled or postponed to a later date. More details are to be expected from this. For more details on the weather, tune into the S.C: A.E. website right now. I'm Jamie Oscar, and this is the "Weather on Sports" segment.

**Kevin:** And now, today's 6:45 P.M. Winning Word of the Day—"HURRICANE". Once again, it is "Hurricane" as in Hurricane Jarvis. If you are one of the registered members of the S.C: A.E. website, you could be entered for a chance to win a Sony home theatre/entertainment system, by entering the word!

**Sonny:** When we come back, it's time for the sportsFAIL segment and live coverage reporting from Michael Williams! Don't go away.

**S.C: A.E. Announcer:** This broadcast has been brought to you by, Tylenol. "Just DON'T be yourself!"

* * *

(Four 30-second and two 1-minute commercials play in no order.)

* * *

**S.C: A.E. Announcer:** This S.C: A.E. broadcast has been brought to you by, Bose. "Worse sound through research."

**Kevin:** Welcome back to the show and here with me now for the sportsFAIL segment is co-host Otis J. Stewart hosting that segment. Otis?

**Otis:** Thanks Kevin. Today's sportsFAIL video is from the 2003 Corvette 50 Racing Special at Sonoma, California at the Infineon Road Course. See what happens, when one pit crew decides to be lazy and not screw the tires tightly...

* * *

(Cut to video clip footage of a Corvette racing down a stretch of road on the race course, when all of a sudden the car jerks violently then all four tires pops out from the car, leaving the race car on its rims.)

* * *

**Otis:** ...and that's your sportsFAIL video of the day. Kevin?

**Kevin:** Thanks, Otis. Today is the 2009 International Swimming Championship event at Atlanta, Georgia. For more details, I am joined with Michael Williams who is the live coverage reporter of the show.

(Cut to split-screen of Kevin on the left side, and Michael on the right side.)

**Kevin:** So Michael, what's happening right now?

**Michael:** Hello, Kevin I'm standing in front of the main entrance to one of the venues where the event is being held in. Now—

(Michael is interrupted, when a parade march happens on the street.)

**Kevin:** Hey Michael, what's happening over there?

**Michael:** Well, as you can see from where I am there seems to be a parade march of more than 2000 people against the NaruSaku pairing. I don't know when they started planning to march to over here, but that's gotta be something!

**Kevin:** Alright, we'll check back with you later then Mike.

**Michael:** No problem!

(Cut to the two hosts.)

**Kevin:** That's Michael Williams from Atlanta, Georgia. Alright, stay tuned guys we have here the Ultimate S.C., but before that...THE TOP TEN! We'll be right back.

* * *

(Eight 30-second commercials play in random order.)

* * *

**Sonny:** Hey welcome back, everybody!! It's time now for the Top Ten List and our Top Ten for the day is the Top Ten anti-NaruSaku Moments here on Sports Centre: Animation Edition! Kevin, start the Top Ten please.

**Kevin:** Alright! To begin with the Top Ten, we begin with #10. #10 happened outside the studio set where our show is broadcasted at, and many angry NaruSaku fans were outside the gates...what can I say? Roll the clip!

* * *

(Clip from the S.C: A.E. Deleted Scenes mini-special plays. A large group of angry pissed off NaruSaku fans behind the gate separating them from entering the studio. Sonny and Kevin are at the studio side of the gate.)

**Sonny:** Heh-heh-heh, look who showed up...more mo-fos than anyone else.

**Kevin:** (to Sonny) Luckily for us, we have the best secret weapon to get rid of these ingrates.

(Kevin then dials onto his cell-phone.)

**Kevin:** Antonio? Now's the time.

(Kevin hangs up, and a Bacinari is seen driving and powersliding to a stop behind Sonny and Kevin. There, the door opens and Tony Montana comes out of the car with an M16 GL rifle.)

**Tony:** You called, comrade?

**Kevin:** Yeah. Just get rid of these fools on the other side of the gate.

**Tony:** Okay, man. But you owe me $200 000 for this.

**Kevin:** Sure thing.

(Both Sonny and Kevin run away to a safe place, while Tony Montana approaches the gate wielding his firearm.)

**Tony:** OKAY! YOU WANT THEM; YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!! _**SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!**_

(He fires a grenade from the grenade-launching attachment and it explodes destroying the gate and killing some number of NS fans. The rest of the fans charge at Tony, but he turns on the rage mode quickly enough to slaughter and eliminate the surrounding fantards...all the worthwhile launching a string of f-bombs. The clip ends.)

* * *

(Cut to Sonny and Kevin.)

**Kevin:** Sonny?

**Sonny:** Ahem. Yes, so continuing the list here's #9 on the Top Ten. I think you know which Simpsons episode this was exactly based on...

* * *

(Clip from the S.C: A.E. Deleted Scenes mini-special plays.)

**NS fan**: Hey, why is our shipment of NS smut blocked?!

**Chief Wiggum:** Well, we found that the deck was very slippery and there were rusty barnacles over there.

**NS fan:** And just what are these two men doing there, at our van?! (points at Sonny and Kevin running away from the NS band-wagon, after rigging a bomb.)

**Chief Wiggum:** Look, if I were you, I would just leap away in the air just like I'm preparing to do now.

(The van explodes and Chief Wiggum and the NS fan are seen flying and leaping away from the explosion.** Clip ends there.**)

* * *

(Cut to the two hosts.)

**Kevin:** And now here's #8 of the list, this time here's the full scene from Sports Centre: Animation Edition #2...unedited, but somewhat censored!

* * *

(Clip from Sports Centre: Animation Edition #2 plays.)

**Kevin:** Today's sports events could not be that worse, because there are some very interesting and awesome reports on sports events happening from yesterday!

**Sonny:** Our first top story came in—

(Suddenly, a NaruSaku fan comes up on the scene)

**NaruSaku fan:** (Leaping in joy) NARUSAKU FOREVER!! SASUSAKU NEVER!!

(Suddenly, Sonny gets pissed off and gets out a steel chair out of no-where. He then jumps on top of the fine glass table and belt-shots it real hard on the fan's head. The heavy impact sends the NaruSaku fan severely unconscious, on the floor.)

**Sonny:** (Muttering angrily) One more word out of you, and I'll kill you with my captive bolt pistol…--oops! Sorry for that, ladies and gentlemen. Well, you know I am not in the mood for this (BLEEP!).

**Kevin:** Yeah, I mean who gives a crap about this whole bull-(BLEEP!) pairing? Doesn't even make sense to me!

**Sonny:** You're right. So, for those NaruSaku fans out there who are watching this... (BLEEP!) NARUSAKU!! (sticks up middle fingers at the camera)

**Kevin:** Yeah... (BLEEP!) THAT NS (BLEEP!)!!

(Both Sonny and Kevin then rap the anti-NS lyrics to the song of "Fuck Tha Police" by N.W.A.)

**(Clip ends.)**

**

* * *

**(Cut to the two hosts.)

**Sonny:** Here's #7 of the Top Ten, as we had sent an airplane with the message on its back saying "NaruSaku sucks!" flying around the Konoha Battle Arena. What an epic win for all of us here. Kevin?

**Kevin:** Thanks, and here's #6 as we had also sent a message on a Goodyear Blimp as it was hovering around an ACFL stadium during a 2008 game. This time, the blimp shows the message on its rectangular screen saying "NaruSaku = EPIC FAIL"...and that really started a big argument and debate out there!

**Sonny:** We've reached the top five, and here's #5 as we've embedded YouTube videos of anti-NaruSaku AMVs and MEPs on our front page of the website! Kevin?

**Kevin:** Here's #4 from the list, and we've vandalized every pro-NaruSaku website out there to show that we mean serious business as hosts of this show! Sonny?

**Sonny:** Thanks, Kevin. Here's #3 as we've responded to every piece of hate mail sent by the fans of the NaruSaku pairing, by saying that they should get a life!

**Kevin:** Before we get to the #1 spot, here's #2! #2 is when we've hijacked the signals from the stations broadcasting NaruSaku junk and we broadcasted subvertisements against the NaruSaku pairing...

**Sonny:** And now, the #1 Top Ten ANS Moments on S.C: A.E. is...THIS EPISODE, DEDICATED TO EVERY ANTI-NARUSAKU OUT THERE! WHOOOO!!

**Kevin:** Yeah, WHOOOOoooo!!!!

**Sonny:** Alright, guys. Here's the Ultimate S.C. segment right here on Sports Centre: Animation Edition!

(Pause for long moment, with Kevin and Sonny staring at the camera. Suddenly, Sonny listens on his Bluetooth headset.)

**Sonny:** What...you serious? ...DAMN. Well, sorry guys but due to technical difficulties the Ultimate S.C. will not be shown. (mutters) Dumb bastards...

**Kevin:** Well, we'll end this broadcast right here with the Highlight of the Night. The Highlight of the Night is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable winning over the evil duo in the 2009 International Pairs Tennis Championships in Madrid, Spain. Isn't that something? Be sure to tune in tomorrow at 7:30 A.M., 12:00 P.M., 6:00 P.M., and 10:00 P.M. for the next H.D. broadcasts of Sports Centre: Animation Edition! This is Kevin Chiu...

**Sonny:** Sonny Ing...

**Otis:** ...and Otis J. Stewart...

**Kevin:** ...saying have a great evening out there, and (BLEEP!) you, you (BLEEP!)-ing NaruSaku-er pieces of (BLEEP!)!! GOOD NIGHT!

**Sonny and Otis:** GOOD NIGHT!

(All three wave at the camera capturing them above.)

* * *

(At the lounge room, Sonny and Kevin are talking about tonight's broadcast of the show when two executive producers show up.)

**S.C: A.E. Exec. Producer #1:** Hey what's up gentlemen?

**Kevin:** Hi guys. So what are you guys doing here?

**S.C: A.E. Exec. Producer #1:** Well, we were talking about the broadcast you guys did 20 minutes ago, and although we were initially shocked by what you had said on live T.V....

**S.C: A.E. Exec. Producer #2:** Ah, you're too slow! Anyway, you guys did a good job in attracting many viewers worldwide. Thanks to you guys, over 520 million people saw the broadcast worldwide when we saw the ratings report, and we've earned the #1 spot on the Nielsen 100 for the first time in two weeks.

**Sonny:** Eh, what can we say? We're pretty good at doing this kind of stuff.

**S.C: A.E. Exec. Producer #1:** So yeah...that's about it. You guys keep up this good work, and we'll be the #1 mostly-known sports network of all-time again.

(Both executive producers leave the lounge room. Sonny and Kevin are left standing there for a few moments.)

**Kevin:** ...Sonny?

**Sonny:** ...Yeah?

(Both pause for 5 seconds or so.)

**Both:** HIGH-FIVE!!

(Both slap each other high-fives.)

_**END!!**_


End file.
